miracleofsoundfandomcom-20200215-history
The Last Guardian
The Last Guardian is a single by Dan Bull featuring Miracle of Sound on Vocals. This song was released on December 14, 2016. Lyrics We spoke unspoken things We rode on broken wings We wrote a symphony with broken bows and broken strings We harmonized to bring each other simple hope from hymns We spoke unspoken things We rode on broken wings I still remember the day that I met you To begin with I didn't quite get you And I bet you didn't get me When you sneezed and I said bless you Remember the days of getting acquainted? We were chained together with pain But yet it's the same tether that made a friendship That no oppressor could tame We severed the chain Shedding the weight And made a clever escape Through terrible weather and flame Frayed fur and feathers never the same Together we celebrate Commiserate Share treasure and blame By any given measure you make We're the best The better The best of mates We spoke unspoken things We rode on broken wings We wrote a symphony with broken bows and broken strings We harmonized to bring each other simple hope from hymns Akin to lowly folk and kings Sharing a token drink Opening a link once closed To simply sit like bros and sing We broke the mold and showed the whole world what we both can bring But a pin that's soaked in ink And poked in skin can only sting Like broken bones, broken oaths or broken wings So just Cary me And I'll lead you Shelter me And I'll feed you Hear me And I'll see you through Together we do Whatever we need to do I still remember the day that I met you To begin with I didn't quite get you And I bet you didn't get me When I leaned in with an attempt to pet you But with you I'm not scared to share the real me Just knowing you care can heal me I swear fearly Can you feel me? I'll be your sword if you shield me Might never get a chance to say goodbye When it's to late, you're gone We two may be separated But it's you that made me one When I'm away, please stay strong Remember what it takes to break these bonds Place oceans and seas between us They'll seem like lakes and ponds I care about your whereabouts I'm bare without you Share yourself with me Feel free to dare to doubt I swear I'm there to help My prayers go out to thee You're tearing down the scary towers Bearing down And staring out And glaring down at me There's no bound to what we're amounting to To what you and a pal can do Insurmountable mountains Become minuscule mounds When we meld as two I keep the principles you held us to And they help us through Still here when I'm out of view That chill you felt, I felt it too That chill you felt, I felt it too So Carry me And I'll lead you Shelter me And I'll feed you Hear me And I'll see you through Together we do Whatever we need to do (Together we do, whatever we need to do) Meaning Inspired by The Last Guardian Official Video Category:As featured artist Category:Songs Category:The Last Guardian